


Just for Fun!

by flowerswithme



Series: I Got You, You Got Me [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: This is cheesy I'm sorry, bucky and peter explore ASMR, infinity war? don't know her, peter and buck are bffs, pure fluff, they deserve the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerswithme/pseuds/flowerswithme
Summary: On their days off, Bucky and Peter like to hang out, treating themselves to whatever shenanigans. While watching an ASMR video, Peter gets an idea.





	Just for Fun!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for choosing to read this, i hope it doesn't disappoint!  
> i honestly was inspired while watching the winter soldier and just wanting these boys to have the very best! enjoy!

It was an easy Sunday morning; missions were being completed everyday of the week, but today was a rest day, so Bucky was taking advantage of that as much as he could. He trudged out of bed and into the kitchen for his favorite 'World's Okayest Grandpa' mug. He filled the cup with tarred coffee and a splash of creamer, then continued to the living room with his tablet.

Ever since the event with Tony and Steve, Parker has been hanging around with Bucky because, well, he grew on him. Followed at his feet like a little puppy and apologized in more ways than a human could muster for "hurting him and Mr. Falcon." So now, whenever Peter is in the tower, he'll show Bucky new media trends and great music.

He's scrolling through articles about the effect cats have on mental health when he hears a _Ping!_ come from the phone Steve gave him. Bucky looks at the screen and finds that Peter texted him.

**Spiderling: i got a new trend to show you sir! :D**

B: It's nothing gross like people eating future bananas and drinking soda right?

B: Because that was nasty :(

**Spiderling: no no! it's something used in therapies and it's fun! it's called ASMR :D**

Bucky chuckled at Peter's excessive usage of smiley emoticons; the kid always beamed whenever he was hanging with the Avengers. A true optimist is what Bucky needed in his life after seventy years of torture.

B: okay okay.

After Peter sent the last message, saying he'll be there in twenty minutes, Bucky took it upon his own hands to search up ASMR and why it was a trend. Google ended up showing him people eating noisy foods in front of a large microphone, other videos pulled up people touching things like plastic beads, playing with some gooey substance, and tapping metal things with their nails. If Bucky was honest, the idea of it seemed soothing, but he didn't understand why it was trendy. Just as he was about to pull up a video of a woman eating a pickle, Peter burst through the doors.

"Hi, Mr. Bucky!" Peter jumped over the side of the couch and slid next to him. His round eyes peered at the results that were showing on Bucky's screen.

"You looked without me?" Sometimes, Peter can look like the sad, frowning emojis and it makes Bucky giggle.

"I just wanted to prepare for the shit you show me, Parker," he laughed with a small huff.

"Okay, well this is better, and it's a therapy! So maybe if you like it, we can work with it."

There was a small tug at Bucky's heart strings; Peter always tries his best to fill their time with non-violent things, with things that make them forget that they're the Winter Solider and Spider-man. One random evening, he overheard Peter asking Steve what triggers he should avoid while talking to Bucky. It was the most considerate thing he'd experienced in a long time.

"Mr. Bucky, sir? Is this too weird? Cus if it is, I'd totally understand, I mean, why would yo—"

"Peter, it's okay," he laughed. The boy's fear of not pleasing the supersoldier shone through, and Bucky would not have it. "It seems cool. Now show me the magic of ASMR." Bucky's grin was genuine, as was Peter's.

"Okay so," Peter tends to take small pauses in order to gather his thoughts. "People take regular microphones, like the ones on your headphones, and whisper into them or eat really loud food like chips! And it's really satisfying for some people? Which is kinda weird, but hey, whatever floats their boat." Sometimes, Bucky will listen to Peter talk and immediately want to hug him; he just really reminds him of his favorite scrawny boy back in the forties.

Bucky gave a curt nod and stared as the boy searched up things like "asmr with food" or "asmr with drinks," and finally settled on a video. Peter's fingers worked quick to type, connect the tablet to the tv, and click play. It took him a whole 5 seconds to do that, and Bucky was silently impressed with his tech wizardry.

The video started playing, and as he watched a blonde woman whisper in an Australian accent about her life, he felt the air around him get quieter. Bucky could pick up Peter's breathing and giggles when the woman's accent came down heavy on certain words. But what made Bucky interested was when she began spreading Vegemite onto a piece of toast.

"Hey, Peter," for some odd reason Bucky caught himself whispering too, and it made Peter giggle again. "Have you ever tried Vegemite?"

The boy's brows began to knit in confusion as he quietly replied, "No, but I've heard it's nasty." His face then scrunched into bitterness at the thought of tasting it.

Bucky leaned in closer to Peter and whispered, "You know, during the war, me and Stevie were forced to eat it. It came in our rations. Bitter and nasty, but was supposedly filled with these vitamins to keep us going."

Peter's eyes turned into saucers, and it amazed Bucky how fascinating the young boy found things. He could see the inner workings of his mind try to work out where to store the useless information.

After a small moment of silence, Peter's eyes glint with humor as he asked, "did you find it satisfying?" The two boys' laughter broke through the quiet barrier the video created after using the word of the hour. Bucky absorbed the chuckles they were sharing before he began to feel like he didn't deserve them.

"You got jokes, kiddo, you got some jokes."

Just as another ASMR video was about to load, Steve came through the door, sighing as he walked into the cool air.

"Peter, hey," Steve lights up around the young boy, "I didn't know you were coming."

"Hi, Mr. Rogers," Peter also gets excited around Steve, but always sticks to formalities. Bucky was currently trying to keep himself from pulling both of them into a hug and crying from fondness.

"Peter, again, it's Steve, you don't gotta call me that." The tips of Peter's ears turned a light pink when he's reminded how close he is with the two supersoldiers.

Steve leaned over the back of the couch to kiss the top of Bucky's head, then proceeded to ruffle Peter's hair. "So what have you guys been up to? Is it more internet training?" Steve swore like him and Bucky were so out of touch with tech, but they're probably about as advanced as the 15 year old on their couch.

"Nah, we're looking at trends. Peter is showing me ASMR."

"And Bucky told me about you guys eating Vegemite!" His mind still trailing back to the Aussie delicacy.

When Bucky turned to look at Steve, he chuckled at his face when he remembered the taste.

"Dear God, that stuff was awful. What I imagined toe jam to taste like." With every word, the horrid taste kept coming back onto Steve's tongue. It was hilarious to both Peter and Bucky.

"Lemme get cleaned up, I'll be back." Steve walked away, leaving his shield and duffel bag near the hallway. Bucky hated when Steve left his shit around the house so he got up to put it away. Just as he was about to grab Steve's shield, Peter slung his web and pulled it back.

"Excuse me, young spider, I have to put that away because the last thing I need is you going home to Aunt May with a broken toe from a vibranium shield." Bucky tried his best to give him a fraternal stare but instead, he broke into giggles because Peter looked so small compared to the monstrosity that is Steve's shield.

Bucky then put his hair into a bun and tried to wrestle the shield away from Peter, trying his best not to actually hurt him. It was all fun and games till Bucky yanked the shield away with his left hand, and Peter randomly squealed.

"Oh my god, Mr. Bucky, let's make an ASMR video with Steve's shield!" He was practically jumping out from underneath Bucky and attempting to grab the shield again.

"Wait, what? What are you on, kid?" Bucky was genuinely confused this time around, and that meant a lot considering he's fought aliens before.

"With your arm and Steve's shield, we can make a little video for fun!" Peter was bouncing in his seat, trying to persuade Bucky with those big hazel eyes.

Just as Bucky was about to refuse, Steve walked out in sweats and an old Star Wars t-shirt of Bucky's. "What's this about using my shield?" His eyebrow raised and he couldn't look more dad-ish even if he put on that awful khakis and plaid buttonup combo.

"Your boy over here wants to use me to gain popularity on his Youtube channel." Steve laughed at Bucky's pout and Peter's enthusiasm.

"No, no, Mr. Soldier sir, we can just record one for us! No posting! Oh c'mon, _pleeeaasseeee?_ " Peter rolled off the couch and onto the floor, staging a small tantrum. "You know you wanna!"

As much as he hated the idea of doing something so silly, Bucky was tempted only because of Peter's excitement. "Alright kid," he conceded, "let's give this a try."

As if on command, Peter had his phone out and propped up on the small coffee table in front of the couch.

Glancing over, Steve gave Bucky the frequent look of 'I knew you'd give in,' and Bucky made a mental note to make Steve sleep on the couch that night.

Peter leaned over and connected his headphones to his phone and held onto Steve's shield. Meanwhile, Steve stood on the sideline snapping pics of his favorite boys in their pajamas, recording themselves.

Bucky sat criss-crossed on the couch and uncomfortably waited for Peter to introduce whatever the hell was going on.

"Welcome to: ASMR with the Avengers, featuring myself and Bucky," Peter whispered. "Say hi, Bucky." Peter held out the microphone closer to Bucky's face, "Um, hi, Parker?"

Peter giggled again, absolutely indulging in their shenanigans. "Okay, so, I have Cap's shield and since its made with vibranium, it makes this smooth sound that you can't get from other metals. Listen to this." He began tracing the red rings of the shield with his index finger, face filled with excitement and humor. He grabbed the microphone again, "And now, we'll have Bucky touch the shield with the special arm King T'Challa made for him!"

Bucky pointed his index finger of his left arm and traced the star. If he was being honest, it was a nice, eery, clinking sound that was filling the air and moving into the microphone. His finger then danced over the blue lines, tapping a few times here and there for added effect. The echoes that surrounded them were calm, the space between them defined by pure innocence. Being able to find a use for Steve's shield other than pure violence brought relief to Bucky's racing mind.

Just as he was about to scale the outer rim, Steve climbed over the back of the couch and slid into the spot behind Bucky, wrapping his arms around Bucky's waist to pull him a bit closer. Being the touch-starved supersoldier he is, Bucky leaned back, with a tint of pink painting his cheeks. Peter glanced over, eyes filled with admiration and fondness at the sight of the two men in love.

Peter stopped recording, and without saying anything, leaned closer to Bucky. Both of his favorite boys were near him, and the atmosphere still lingered with the warmth of their laughter and happiness. If Bucky were to reach his hand out, he could probably feel the soothing air that surrounded them.

Pulling out his phone again, Peter opened up the camera, took a selfie with him laying his head in Bucky's lap as Steve dozed off on Bucky's shoulder. Immediately, he sent it to Bucky's phone, and faced the TV. Knowing Peter was bound to take a nap, Bucky grabbed the blanket that was behind him and draped it over Peter's small frame. Peter sighed in content, prompting Bucky to smile to himself.

Although their lives were far from average, and everyday played out like a nightmare rather than reality, sometimes there were small pockets of happiness Bucky always would look forward to. He knew that worse things could happen to the three of them, but it was the fact that they happened to all be alive with each other within that moment that made the anguish worth it.

"Hey, uh, Bucky?" Peter sleepily whispered.

"Yes, Pete?" Bucky didn't know what to expect from the tired teen, especially if he's half asleep.

"Thank you. You make me feel like a regular kid sometimes," he quietly admitted. Bucky would be lying if he said his heart didn't completely somersault in his chest.

Instead of replying, Bucky chose to ruffle Peter's hair again, a silent 'You're welcome." Peter gave one last soft smile before his breaths became light snores. As Bucky closed his eyes, he savored the love the two boys were engulfing him in, and images of bright eyes and promising smiles sent him to rest with a whisper of, 'You've done well.'

**Author's Note:**

> wow, thank you for taking the time to read this! as a new author, i always get excited when seeing comments and kudos:-)  
> while writing this, i thought about possibly making their hangouts a mini series? what do y'all think?  
> anyways, hope you enjoyed! all the love<3


End file.
